Arcobaleno Student Council
by SkyClam Magician09
Summary: Ever dreamed of hot guys and beauties? we give you the arcobaleno student council members! They are the best of the best! Wait. There are also the Vongola and Millefiore! What if the ever-so-popular members met the girl who don't even know a thing about them? Let's just say, chaos happens... Especially when it involves the violent Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn. Adult! Arcobaleno. Plus Oc
1. Prologue: Rainbow Academy

Warning: There are oc character in this thing. stay alert.

* * *

The Rainbow Academy is very famous for its prestigious reputation. The atmosphere, the facilities, etc…. to be short, it is ranked top for its reputation. There were also another academy which held the same reputation as this one. For example, the Vongola Academy and the Millefiore Academy. The Varia is another squad that works for the Vongola. And yeah, they're super crazy.

As for the schools, the students will be taught on how to control their powers. Or more accurately, flames. The flames is divided into eight category. Sky, storm, rain, wind, sun, mist, cloud and lightning. Each of them have their own specialties. For example, sun flames specializes in healing, but also can be used for attacking. Each students does not limit to only one flame.

The students there also have to compete in tournaments in order to add in to their grade. Low marks in tournament means low marks in grade. To participate in the tournament, students must find themselves a partner. No, its not a partner in crime. They will participate as group and each group will be given a codename. The group will consist of attackers and defenders. Attackers are the person who specializes in attacking and brute strength. The attacks another attackers to gain points. Attackers are considered as group leader. If the attackers faints or can't fight, it will be their group's loss.

Defenders are the person who defends and covers for the attackers. If the defenders faints or can't fight, the attackers can still fight and gain the victory him/herself. Despite its little job, defenders are important because the attackers need to concentrate on attacks, making its easier to attack on him. Thus, the defenders must defend the attackers to avoid losing. The defenders usually specializes in enchanting spells and barriers.

To proof one is a partner of another, a symbol or emblem will be engraved on any parts of the students body. The place where the emblem is will strengthen the parts of the body and double the power. So, choosing the place of the emblem is an important thing to decide among the students.

Among the schools, there will be a group which will help the principal to control the students and make sure that students sbide the school rules. As for the Vongola Academy, there is the Primo Vongola Students council. The Millefiore Students Council will take care of the Millefiore Academy, while the Arcobaleno Students Council will take care of the Rainbow Academy.

The member of the students council is decided due to their strength in fighting skills, and intelligence. Not to mention that they are extremely gorgeous in their own way, and every students dream is to be their partner. They also live in their own private dorm, which is prohibited for normal students to enter. So, rejoice if you ever meet them or touch them. And run away before all their fans tried to kill you for touching their idols.

* * *

Don't mind the stupid plot...


	2. The girl who ignore them?

"Kyaaa! Colonello-sama! Look over here!"

"Fon-sama! I love you!"

"Verde-sama, let me be your subject of experiment!"

"Kyaaa! Reborn-sama! You're hot!"

"Luche-sama! Please let me in your group!"

As usual, these are the greetings that they have to receive everyday, I repeat, EVERYDAY in their daily life. Of course, some of them will just ignore it and just get on with daily life. Some of them will smile and say something before leaving the place. The fangirls or boys will drool over them like they are some tasty steaks that is out of oven or something like, but they are used to it. they are popular after all. They are the Arcobaleno Students Council members.

* * *

The Arcobaleno Students Council consist of 8 members. The leader of the group, Luche is a very nice girl with kind heart. She possessed the Sky flame and is fond of sweet things such as cakes, sweets etc… she has long dark blue hair which is tied into a ponytail behind her. She also has a tattoo mark under her eye. She wears a mushroom shaped hat wherever she goes. And that seems to be her trademark. She has a fetish for cute things too.

Second member is Colonello. He is a rather nice person despite his speaking manner which is kinda.. weird. He wears a military band on his head with a 01 pin badge in it. he wears a military style shirt inside his school blazer. He also has a blond hair and blue eyes which makes him looks like a foreigner. He has a fetish for military things. He possessed the Rain flame.

Third member is Lal Mirch. Her personality is almost the same as Collonelo's. she is the teacher of Collonello. She has a Spartan like attitude to Colonello and acts like a tomboy. She has a burn mark on her face which is look like a trademark for her. She possessed the Rain flame, same as Collonello.

Fourth member is Reborn. He has a rather, arrogant personality and is the strongest among the member. Despite his arrogant personality, he is quite kind to people he care. He has a black spiky hair and a pair of black eyes. He wore a black fedora that covers his face with a yellow lining on it. he has a pet named Leon. His uniform is quite different from the others. He wears a dark blazer with Rainbow Academy emblem on it, rather than a cream colored blazer. He possessed the Sun flame.

Fifth member is Fong. He is a calm and collected person. He is also kind and nice to other people. He has a long black hair which is braided behind him. He wears the school blazer with Chinese outfit inside it. His personality is almost the same as Luche, and not many people despise him. He possessed the Storm flame.

Sixth member is Mammon, also known as Viper. She is quite greedy with money and not really care about other person. She loves to count her money when she has free time. She wears hood that covers her face making it hard to recognize her gender if not for the school uniform. She has indigo hair and triangle tattoo down her eyes. She possessed the Mist flame.

Seventh member is Verde. He is a rather selfish person and only cares about his experiment. Simple to say, he is a mad scientist. He has green hair and wore spectacles over his green eyes. He wears lab coat over his school uniform. He possessed the Lightning flame.

Eight member is Skull. He has a rather weird personality. One time he boasts, one time he is scared. He has purple hair and has piercings all over his face. he also wears helmet, sometime. He always get bullied by Reborn and Collonello, because of his annoying traits. He possessed Cloud flame.

* * *

And so, all eight of them lived together in the Arcobaleno dorm. Their private dorm is quite different from the others. Their dorms are more of a house than a dorm. There are 10 rooms in it. each got one room for themselves. There also kitchen, a living room, dining room and study room. The place are cozy and comfortable for them.

And so, many students dreams to be their partner, so that they can enter the place. That results in fangirls tailing them, flirting with them and tried to bribe them. But all of them failed to do so. But they just never give up.

In the afternoon, the arcobalenos went to the cafeteria to eat as they don't bring their usual lunch that day.

"So, Reborn, Colonello and Fong, please go and get our food!" said the ever-so-enthusiastic Luche.

"Why us?"

"Because you looked bored."

"Tch. Fine."

And so, they went to go and buy the food. As usual, the fans were swooning over them like there's no tomorrow. But during their quest to go and buy the food, Reborn accidentally, bumped a person.

The person he bumped was a girl. She has long dark blue hair which is braided behind her. She has long bangs that covers her eyes. However, she was wearing a spectacles, and they can see a bit of her eyes. They were soft turquoise and looked calm. Well, they expected that girl to be one of their fans, but…

"I'm sorry. I'll be more careful. Excuse me"

And the girl immediately left just like that. No greetings, no flirting, no blushing, no other things the usual fans would do when they met them. And this one even bumped into them. And she only apologized? That's kinda crazy…

And so the girl left before they can even stopped her. They watch in amusement as the girl left. _What an interesting girl…. _They all thought.

After that, they reported this incident to Luche, who hears this news in quite a surprised face.

"Really? I never thought that would happen.." said Luche.

"Yeah, we know. It's kinda surprised us too." said Colonello.

"Hmmph.. I want to research about that girl… "said Verde in an amused tone.

"Ah! Verde's found his victim!" said Skull

"Shut up, Lackey."

"R..Reborn-sempai.."

"How about we search for that girl and bring her here. Verde, can you search for her profile? Whatever about her is okay…. Okay, everyone?" said Luche with a sweet and sickening smile that threatens all of them.

"Okay…." said the other members. And at the same time, all of them thought,

_Luche's found her amusement toy._

* * *

Don't mind the stupid plot...


	3. Welcome to the Student Coucil Room!

"_How about we search for that girl and bring her here. Verde, can you search for her profile? Whatever about her is okay…. Okay, everyone?" said Luche with a sweet and sickening smile that threatens all of them. _

"_Okay…." said the other members. And at the same time, all of them thought,_

_Luche's found her amusement toy._

* * *

And so, began their quest to find the interesting to- I mean, girl. They searched every nook and crook of the school and found no trace of the girl. If the girl can get out of the arcobalenos sights and presence, she must be and exceptionally talented girl.

Fong tried to search the dorms. Reborn tried to search at the classrooms. Verde at the labs. Skull at the special classrooms. Mammon at the roof. Colonello and Lal searched at the gym and field. But still, no sign of the girl. This is kinda surprising, actually. Knowing the arcobaleno, a searching quest must be a piece of cake for them as their senses are of the top class. But they can't find the girl.

After a few attempts on finding the girl, they gathered again in their student council room.

"So, how is it?" asked Luche

"Nope. No sign of her at all. That's weird, isn't it?" said Skull.

"Hmmm… of course that would be weird. We've never failed to search for a person before…. Have you tried other places? She might be there.." said Luche.

"Nope. My instinct told me that she's nowhere on the school ground."said Reborn casually.

After that, everyone fell silent and thought about other place the mysterious girl could be. After all, Reborn's instinct never failed them before.

"Luche, how about we continue our search tomorrow? It's getting dark outside. Plus, today's dinner haven't been made yet, right?" said Skull.

"All you think is food, kora!" said Colonello.

"But… I'm hungry! I'm sure you're hungry too! Right, Fong-sempai?"

"I agree. We must not search for the girl in haste. I'm sure that the girl will appear tomorrow and we can meet her as soon as possible."

"Okay!~ Let's go to the dorm now!" said Luche.

* * *

At that night, Reborn have gone outside to catch some fresh air. He went to the place where nobody ever went which is the 'Dark Hill'. The hill was said to be cursed and whoever went in there never come out again alive. Reborn thought that the rumors are rubbish and just went into the forest without any second thought. Well, he never thought things twice in his life, after all, so what should make this one different from the others?

Reborn has always loved calm and silent place. That's why he was never afraid entering places like this. However, this is the first time he entered this place since he enrolled in the school. As he entered the place, he felt the cold wind brushed against his skin. If he was a normal student, then he would already turn around and ran for his life. But he's not. Instead, he just went straight and walked until he saw a fragment of light.

Somehow, he has reached the top of the hill. And the place was very beautiful to say, least that it was scary. He smirked to himself. How come no one ever found this place? Well, it means that he can own this place for himself and no one can search him here.. That was what he thought until he saw something that caught his eyes.

Under a tree near him, he saw a bundle that wraps under the tree. It was dark and any normal person would have to use a flashlight to see the thing under the tree. But somehow his eyes are made differently from the others. He can somewhat recognized that the bundle under the tree was surprisingly….a human.

Quickly, he poked the bundle harshly and made the thing moved from its place.

"What the-!" shouted the bundle.

The bundle then unwrapped itself and stood up to see Reborn was facing it. The bundle was a girl. And the girl was their target in which they searched like crazy on the school ground a few hours ago.

"What are you doing here?" asked Reborn.

"Huh? Can't you see that I'm sleeping here? Geez, can't you just come tomorrow? I'm tired and sleepy here. So, goodnight."

SMACK!

"Hey! That hurts you know!"

"Ho… you dare talk back to me, you cheeky girl. I'm asking you question here. Answer it or you'll have holes on you by morning."

"I'm sleeping. I just told you that didn't I?"

"And why are you sleeping here? Don't you have your own room in the dorm?"

"So? Does that require you to smack me on my head late at night? So go away and good night!"

Before he managed to ask another question, the girl has rolled her blanket and went towards the place where Reborn entered and disappear. Surprisingly, her presence also disappeared along with her vanishing her from the place completely. After that, Reborn smirked to himself.

_She's interesting…. Ah, I forgot to bring her to our dorm. Luche'll be mad when she hear this. Well, whatever…_

* * *

The morning came and all of the arcobaleno had already wake up from their slumber. Then, all of them gathered at the dining room only to meet a mad and furious Luche.

"Reborn! Why didn't you tell me you met the girl last night?!" yelled Luche. All of the members cringed when they heard their precious sky used high tone on Reborn. Well, they never liked a furious Luche after all. She was scary when she's mad. For example, now.

"Relax, Luche. I met her last night at the 'Dark Hill'. And she was sleeping. I woke her up and she was gone. I forgot to catch her and bring her here. That's all."answered Reborn casually.

"But-"

"Luche, why don't you calm down a bit? We're sure that you're hungry right now, so why don't we eat breakfast first? After that we can continue our chat."said Fong.

After that, the arcobaleno ate their breakfast in a calm and cool atmosphere. Reborn was sipping his espresso while Colonello was tortured by Lal for not having table manners. Skull was eating until he was smacked on the head by Reborn who was doing on purpose, since he was bored or something like that. Mammon and Verde were eating silently but somehow cannot avoid the chaos that was made by Colonello and Skull, so they tried to attack on both of them. Luche, who was watching the entire time somehow can't take it anymore and…

"CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP WHEN EATING!"

… somehow managed to silent them by a single sentence.

* * *

Mysterious Girl POV. 

After last night event, I ended up at the foot of the hill hiding while sleeping at the same time. It was pure annoyance and irritating. How come a person can come in there and invade my private place? Well, it's not mine but somehow I loved the place and assumed that it was mine.

And so, that's why I came to school today in a bad mood. But I think this is not the end. I bet that my life is trying to mess with me further and try to piss me off. Or something like that. And I bet something I don't like what will happen today.

"Ciaossu, cheeky brat."

And I was right.. _I should just sleep in and skip my freaking class today….._

* * *

Normal POV

"Ciaossu. I'm back with our target."

"Oh! That was fast, Reborn. Good. Now, why don't you put her down since she seems to be struggling over there?" said Luche.

"What the heck! Why am I here? What is happening? Why am I kidnapped?" said the girl.

"Oi, shut up. Keep your questions limited."

"Ah! You! You're the one from yesterday who invade my personal space! Who are you!?"

~silence~

"You don't know Reborn?" said Luche

"Reborn? Who?"

"…"

"?"

"Pfft….hahahahaha! Seriously! A person and especially a girl don't know you, kora!"

"No, emm, actually, who are you all?"

"…."

"Now, little girl. If you don't know who we are, then we should just introduce ourselves. We are the Arcobaleno student council members."

"Ehhh?! What?!" _what have I done? _

"Assuming from your reactions, I'm sure you know who we are." said Luche.

"Yes. Erm.. may I know what business do you have with me? I'm sure I've never violate the school rules..."

"Yes.. but you somehow have interested us with your reactions. You are absolutely different from the other girls we've ever met before. We would love to have you in our student council room."

"…..No."

"Eh?"

"I refuse. I don't like attention. You can give that position to other girl that interested you other than me."

"…."

"I'm sorry, little girl, but I refuse to hear your refusal, so starting from today, you are one of the arcobaleno student council room members."

"Ehhhh?! What?!"

"Luche, if she wants to be a member, she needs to have permission from the principal, besides, she-" said Lal.

"Who said she's going to join arcobaleno? I just said she's one of the members of arcobaleno student council ROOM. That means she can enter our dorms, our rooms and anything else anytime she wants. You can also say that she's an audience here," explained Luche.

"huh…."

_That's to be expected from Luche. So tricky…._

"Wait! Don't decide things without me!"

Somehow, at that time, Reborn decided his punishment to the girl and chosed yet the best time to announce his precious attention.

"You'll be my to- I mean servant from here on. Go make me espresso," said Reborn.

"The heck! What are you tal-"

"Good job, my dear friend! We're the same! At last I won't be tortured by Reborn alone!" yelled Skull while shaking the girl's hand furiously.

"Wait! What do you mean by tortured?!"

"If you want to stay here, learn how to survive," said Lal.

"Are you jinxing me?!"

"This'll be fun, kora!" said Colonello.

"Please help me!"

"I don't care as long as you don't ask me money. Vice versa is a pleasure though," said Mammon.

"Why do I have to do that!?"

"I'll see if you are good enough to be my subject of experiment," said Verde.

"Ehh?! Experiment?!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be kind to you," said Fong.

"Unfortunately, that don't cheer me at all.."

"And so, let's get along nicely!" said Luche.

"Noooooo!"

_This is the worst. And what's with this type of people?_

"Oi, where's my espresso?" said Reborn.

"Shut up!"


	4. Self introduce and dorms

The day began nicely. A girl was seen waking up and cleaned herself before heading towards the classroom to start the lessons. All of the lessons seems to progress smoothly, and nothing can ruin this perfect moment of hers. Well, that is until a certain someone wearing a fedora came and dragged her all along to a familiar student council room.

Student Council Room

"You know what? When I wake up this morning, I thought that all of these things were just a dream. But it seems to be real. And is happening to me right now."

"Yes, it's reality, and accept the fact that you're my servant now, so make me espresso," said Reborn.

"Well, it's not good to be that moody, right. By the way, we haven't known your name yet," said Luche.

"Chihaya Izumi. I'm-"

"Chihaya Izumi. Class 1-B. Transfer student. Transferred during spring this year. Marks of all tests are average and below average. Best subjects are Physics and Home Economy. Worst are Maths. Athletic skills are average. Ranking unknown. Data from the previous school is not found. Best skills are speed enchanting and dodging. Worst are brute strength. Position is a defender. Flames are-"

"Stop! Stop! Stop! What are you saying?! And where the heck did you get that?" cut Izumi.

"Database, of course," answered Verde.

"Verde is in charge of the database after all," said Luche with a cheerful tone.

"Sigh… please, stop it. I can introduce myself properly, you know. Though you've talk about it."

"Hey, you're good in Home Economics, right? Why don't you make us some tea or snacks right now, kora?" said Colonello.

"Fine. Where's the kitchen?"

"Over there. I'll bring you there,~" said Skull.

"Thanks.."

* * *

A few minute later

"And so, why are we gathering here? And with me as well?" said Izumi.

"To talk about each other and have a bonding time of course! We apparently have no missions to do, so we gathered here everyday and do things together," said Luche.

"Haahh… I see…?"

"And now, we're going to introduce ourselves since we can't do so yesterday. I'm Luche and the leader of this Arcobaleno Student Council Group. I possessed sky flame and I love sweets and cute stuff," said Luche.

"I'm Fong and I possessed the storm flame. I'm a second year as well as the others too," said Fong.

"I'm Colonello, kora! I possessed rain flame and I love military stuffs, kora!"

"I'm Lal Mirch. I also possessed the same element as this idiot Colonello. And I'm his teacher. Don't expect me to be soft with you."

"Reborn. Sun flame."

"Reborn, have a longer introduction, won't you?" said Luche. Reborn just shrugged it off.

"I'm the great Skull-sama! Bow before me! And I possessed the great cloud flam- Ouch! That hurts, Reborn-sempai!" said Skull, only to be smacked on the head by Reborn.

"Shut up, lackey."

"Y..Yes, Reborn-sempai.."

"I'm Verde. And I'm a lightning flame user. I do experiments on anything interesting and don't get in my way. I warned you."

"Mammon. I'm a mist flame user. Anything more and you'll have to pay."

"That's…. interesting.. I think?" _I don't know how to react to this! _"Ah wait. You don't have wind flame user?"

"No, we don't. We didn't find anyone befitting enough to be arcobaleno. So, we leave the position vacant until now." explained Fong.

"I see…."

"By the way, Chihaya-chan,-"

"Izumi's fine."

"Then, Izumi-chan, what flame do you possessed?" said Luche.

"Wind."

"Surprising. I don't know you can use heavy spells. That's good, my servant," said Reborn.

"Hey, that's rude! Of course I can use it! It's not like I'm no good at all!"

"That's the first time a girl scold Reborn, kora," said Colonello.

"Hmmphh….."

Reborn smirks and get up from his seat and went closer to Izumi. _I'm sure she'll fall for me once I touch or tease her. I'll get my revenge from this. _Reborn went closer to her and cupped her chin while wrapping his hand around her waist. Everyone who is watching blushed a bit at the scene.

"What are you doing?" asked Izumi.

"Ssshhh…. What do you think?" said Reborn with his seductive tone.

"Ahh… now that you're up close, I can see you have a very spiky hair, Reborn. And you sideburns are curly too…"said Izumi.

"Not that, idiot. What do you feel?"

"Umm, warmer, I think. And you're blocking my sight, Re-"

SMACK!

"The heck! Why did you smack me?!"

"Shut up, idiot!"

"Pfffttt… Hahahaha! Reborn's being rejected by a girl is rare, kora! And I thought that it will never happen! Hahaha!" laughed Colonello. Reborn was glaring daggers on him and you can sense his frightening aura spreading throughout the room, but somehow Colonello was still laughing.

"Leaving that thing aside, it's interesting that you don't fall for Reborn after he touched you, Izumi," said Lal Mirch.

"Yes, I've never seen a girl rejected Reborn after he made skin contact. Perhaps you have a trick?" said Luche.

"No, why should I have a trick on something useless like that. Besides, why should I fall for him? He's just a creepy person who wears weird school uniform and a freaking fedora. I've never heard that a fedora is allowed in school," said Izumi.

"It's because he's one of Arcobaleno Student council members. School uniform can be modified a bit as long as it has the school's emblem," explained Luche.

"Who're you to talk about school rules when you're wearing a headphone around your neck? And your bangs are too long. You look ridiculous with that," said Reborn.

"Hey, that's none of your business! I can keep my bangs long as much as I want! Right, Luche?" said Izumi.

"That's true, but I think you should cut your bangs too. It's too long and we can't see your face,"

"Eh! Not the bangs! Please!"

"Why do you want to keep your bangs that much, Izumi-san?" said Fong.

"Because it keeps me safe. From stares. I don't like attention that much. And they say I look ridiculous and annoying, so keeping my bangs long should do the trick,"

"…."

"What?"

"Nothing.."

_Who the heck say those horrible things to her?_

"I think I should go back to my dorm. It's getting late. I need to do my homework and other things too,"

"Wait a bit, Izumi-chan. Reborn said he saw you at the Dark Hill that day at night. What did you do there?" asked Luche.

"Emm… sleeping? I slept there often. My dorm is a bit uncomfortable."

"Don't you feel cold, kora?" said Colonello.

"No. I have heavy blanket with me. It's warm and cozy there. But I still miss my dorm room. So, excuse me. I gotta go. See you later."

"Later!" said Luche.

* * *

After Izumi has gone from the room, Luche have this very sweet smile that can charm every guy in the world, but somehow it only looked scary to the other members in the room.

"We'll take Izumi in to our dorm!" exclaimed Luche.

"…."

"WHAT!?"

"Luche, are you crazy? We can't just take in other normal student to our dorm. It's not allowed. Plus, you still didn't discuss things with her yet," said Mammon.

"And don't you think that will be unfair to other students too?" added Fong.

"She'll get in the way of my experiment," said Verde.

"I don't really care about that but Fong-sempai is right, Luche-sempai," said Skull.

"Now, now, we won't have anyone refuse in this plan. Besides, she did say that her dorm is uncomfortable, right? And she's one of the Arcobaleno Student Council Room, too. Of course she has right to live with us.. and we won't have her refuse to this plan too..~"

"What do you mean, kora?" said Colonello.

"Reborn? Would you do it for us?" said Luche with her smile, again.

"Of course.." _I can't refuse, huh.. but this will be interesting.._

* * *

Izumi's POV

I saw my brother who was standing near a tree in the park alone with his book in his hands. He seems to be reading the book with a very serious face, and it kind of scared me to see him like that. I really wanted to see him smile, so I approached him and tugged on his shirt to gain his attention. As if sensing my presence, he looked down to me and smiled instantly when he saw my face.

"What can I do for you, my little Izumi?" he said with a soft tone.

"Let's play together! Kazu-kun is waiting for us there!"

He closed the book he was holding and instantly caught me and put me behind him, giving me a ride to the place where my other sibling waits for us.

"Hoho! Let's go!" he said

We sang our favourite song together, until we saw our other sibling at the other side of the park. He seems to be searching for something and he paused when he saw us walking towards the direction.

Before he managed to turn his face towards us, I've already woke up from my dream. I was sweating a lot and my clothes are wet from it. I tried to remember again the dream but somehow I can only recognize a few of them and the others are lost again in my fragments of memories.

After a few minutes of shaking my head and wiping my sweat, only did I recognize that I wasn't in my room.

"Eh? Where am I? I do remember going back to the dorm to sleep.. but I don't ever remember re-decorating my room like this.."

The room was a bit spacious and has quite some things in it. There was a desk at the corner of the room. The desk looked expensive and has a very unique lamp on it. There was also a cupboard on the other side of the room. The cupboard was big and can fit a few people in it easily. The carpet was also furry and cozy, and there were also other things such as a mini keyboard, a computer, a canvas for painting, and my things were also here. The decoration of the room was simple and elegant. The room was painted silver and cream, and it gives a calm feeling to the room. The color as if representing the wind flame. Wait, wind flame?

I quickly went out of the room and was surprised to see that I was no longer in my usual dorm. It was as if I was removed to a house, rather than a dorm. And somehow I do recognize a few possibilities that lead me to this situation, and I don't like it one bit.

_It was the Arcobaleno…._


	5. Feels like home

_The room was a bit spacious and has quite some things in it. There was a desk at the corner of the room. The desk looked expensive and has a very unique lamp on it. There was also a cupboard on the other side of the room. The cupboard was big and can fit a few people in it easily. The carpet was also furry and cozy, and there were also other things such as a mini keyboard, a computer, a canvas for painting, and my things were also here. The decoration of the room was simple and elegant. The room was painted silver and cream, and it gives a calm feeling to the room. The color as if representing the wind flame. Wait, wind flame? _

_ I quickly went out of the room and was surprised to see that I was no longer in my usual dorm. It was as if I was removed to a house, rather than a dorm. And somehow I do recognize a few possibilities that lead me to this situation, and I don't like it one bit. _

_It was the Arcobaleno…._

* * *

Reborn's POV

Yesterday, I sneaked in the Izumi's dorm and it seems to be working. Luche's idea of having Izumi in our dorm might not be that bad. Izumi's very good in houseworks and cooking. I hate to admit it but, her foods are better than those we ate at a 5 star hotel. She also has skills in cleaning and it will help a lot having her in our dorm.

And so, that's why I was sneaking in her dorm to take her to our dorm before Luche get mad. But somehow my pace stopped when I heard something disturbing in a nearby room.

"I heard that Chihaya girl has come back today,"

"Yeah. I hope she just go away from here,"

"Thanks to her, we can't use her room. My rooms full of useless things already and we need a spare room,"

"Hey, why don't we just kick her out of this dorm, and say that she doesn't want to stay here because she says we're disgusting? Or things like that? Maybe the arcobaleno will buy it, you know?"

"Hey, that's a good idea. Besides, we can enter the student council room if we have matters right? That way we can be famous! Maybe arcobaleno would want to take one of us to be their partner? Lucky!"

"Yeah!"

Somehow when I heard that, I felt a bit disgusted by the girls talk. Weird, I've never cared if the girls were talking bad about each other, even if it involved my other girlfriends. But somehow I feel disturbed by their statement. I quicken my pace until I arrived at Izumi's room. Her room was simple and small, not too dirty and not too tidy. Simple is the best word to display the room.

At the corner of the room, I saw a girl was sleeping on the bed. Her bangs covered her face but I can sense her calm and peace moment of sleeping and decided not to wake her up. I took her in bridal style and went out through the window. _I'll remember to ask people to pack her things and bring it to our dorm. _And then, I put her in the room and left her there until morning.

When I woke up this morning, I've already saw her in the kitchen with Luche. She seems to be a morning person as she wakes up earlier than the others. They seems to be talking about something and I decided to join in their conversation.

* * *

Normal POV

"But Luche, I can't stay here. Students aren't allowed in here, right? That would be very unfair to the others too. Besides, what would the others say about my presence here?"

"You don't have to worry about it. Verde and Mammon said that they would be fine as long as you don't disturb them. The others also have already agreed on this, so you don't have to worry about that. And about the other students, just ignore them. You're one of the Arcobaleno Student Council room after all. That gives you right to enter this room whenever you like," said Luche.

"But-"

"Why don't you just listen to her? She can be annoying when you refuse something from her," said Reborn.

Both of them turned around and saw Reborn was leaning on the wall obviously eavesdropping on their conversation. He then walked towards the table and sat down before crossing his arms and looked at them.

"Good morning, Reborn," greeted Luche.

"Morning, Luche. Where's breakfast?"

"Hey, don't just change the topic!" said Izumi.

"Why don't you take a bath and change from your pajama? You looked ridiculous in that," said Reborn.

"So, what? I'm going to stay here, took a bath and pretend that nothing happened? And you're the one who took me here, right?"

"You realized huh?"

"Of course! Your scent stuck on my clothes and I can obviously sense it, idiot!"

"Izumi-chan, why don't you just give up and stay here with us? You can use our facilities, too. Besides, we don't think you're a burden to us," said Luche.

"But-"

"You do realize that your dorm mates wanted you to get out from their dorm, right? You should heed their advice and stay here," said Reborn.

"Where did yo-"

"I overheard their conversation last night,"

~silence~

"…..Fine, I'll stay,"

"Yay! Well, then, why don't you take a bath and I'll prepare the breakfast for everyone," said Luche.

"Okay,"

After that, Izumi went back upstairs and cleaned herself. She was surprised to see all of her things including her books, her clothes and everything was already in her room. When she went back downstairs, all of the other members have already gathered in the dining room and was waiting for the breakfast.

"Good morning, Izumi-san. How was your night?" greeted Fong.

"Just fine. It was comfortable. Thank you for asking, Fong-san,"

"That's good, kora! From here on, let's get along well, kora!" said Colonello.

After that, they eat breakfast together. As usual Lal was torturing Colonello, again and Skull was bullied by Reborn. Verde and Mammon was eating quietly but sometimes they would say some ridiculous things that somehow can be understood by the other members. Luche was trying to chat with everyone else while trying to control the situation.

_Maybe living here is not that bad. This place feels warm like home._


	6. Midnight Event

**A/N : So here you go! Next chapter of ASC! Fuhh~ Glad that finally I've updated it.. So, enjoy and I don't own KHR, obviously~! Oh, and my grammar's a bit.. well,, because this is not beta yet... hehe..~**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Midnight Event

After moving into the Arcobaleno Private Dorm, Izumi has quickly got along with everyone which is quite a scary thing since they were practically inhumane. She also has used to going in and out of the student council room for meeting and whatever thing they do in there. Izumi was in charge for their afternoon snacks and meal, and she absolutely loved it since she likes cooking. Luche has told everyone that they should went for the meeting everyday including Izumi to deepen their bonds as friends. And so, that also results for a certain person claiming Izumi as his servant disturbed her during lunch and after school.

Everyone who was watching was somehow shocked to see their infamous Reborn was talking and walking with a lowly student. Everyone who watched glared on Izumi, but she has used to it, so she just ignored them and just went on her life. She just can't understand why people were dying to be with Reborn. He was just a sadistic bastard who always tried to mess with her life. Sometimes she just thought that Reborn was using her as a toy or something like that.

Even though she did thought of all those horrible things, she still saw Reborn as a friend. At least, she's not alone anymore. Somehow, she felt glad to meet with all of these interesting people including Reborn.

As the routine continued, a certain event was seen making up ruckus among the students. As Izumi was walking along the corridor, she overheard something that perks up her attention.

"Hey, have you heard about that event?"

"Yeah. It's that time already, right?"

"Yeah. So, have you decided your partner?"

"No. I'll think about it first, I don't want someone weak as my partner. That'll decrease my grade,"

"Me too. Besides, most attackers are male, right?"

"Yeah. That might be a good candidate as my boyfriend,"

"I heard love is prohibited between partners,"

"Eh? That's not fun!"

"Right?"

_Partners? I don't know about this._

And so, she continued her pace until she reached a certain familiar student council room.

* * *

Student Council Room

As she reached the room, she quickly made tea for everyone and take a seat beside Reborn. They have already started their little conversation without her. They were talking in a few other languages, but somehow she can understand it. And then, she remembered something.

"Hey, have you all heard something about choosing partners?" said Izumi.

All of them stop talking and stared at Izumi, as if she had grown another head.

"What?" said Izumi

"You've never heard of it before?" said Mammon.

"Nope,"

~silence~

"Well, if you don't know, we should just explain to you about it," said Luche.

"Unlike other schools, this school along with the other two schools which is the Vongola Academy and Millefiore Academy has a different system of education. Instead of a regular fighting alone with some sort of machine for gaining grades, we fought with partners in tournaments," explained Fong.

"Tournaments?"

"Yes. We chosed a partner which has a different position from us and fought in group as pairs. Each group will be given a codename and calls will be given if there is any tournament for your grades. You can choose different partners every year, but you can also stay with the same partner too,"

"Won't that be dangerous?"

"Of course, it did have a few risks, but we as a high ranking academy can take care of that in our hands. That's why we have judges to see all of those tournaments,"

"I see,"

"By the way, one of the judges is the sky arcobaleno, Luche," said Verde.

"Luche?"

"That's why I don't need a partner," said Luche.

"I see,"

Izumi thought about the partners thingy for a while in silence. Partner means friends. However, she didn't have friends aside from the arcobaleno. There's no way can she ask them to be her partner. They were powerful and popular, if she were to be their partner, that would attract attention towards her and she didn't like it one bit. They also mentioned about the position and she heard the rumors that most attackers are males. That just made her condition worser than usual.

"By the way, have you all chosed your partners?" asked Izumi.

"Yep. Well, most of us just stayed with the same one every year, right, sempai?" said Skull.

"Yeah, it's kind of a trouble to search for a different one every year. How about you, Izumi-chan?" asked Fong. All of them stared intently at Izumi, again.

"Ummm… I…. don't think I have a candidate for it, but I'll manage, somehow. Hehehehe….." laughed Izumi nervously. She knew if she didn't find a partner soon she'll be in a deep, deep trouble. She sighed inwardly.

"Well, if you say so. Oh, oh, by the way, we have a request," said Luche.

"Request? When?"

"It came by this morning. Too early, I must say. It came around 4.00 a.m. I think. Well, I forgot about it completely until now. hehe~" said Luche casually. Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

_Luche… _

"Well, now that I've remembered about it, we should work together on this one. Everyone will –"

"What do you mean by everyone? Normally we do it by pairs or alone, right? There's no need to for everyone to be dragged along in this request," said Lal.

"Now, now, please listen for a while before you want to say something. This request is a bit special. It's not a fairly dangerous request, but it'll be nice for everyone to participate. It's like an event for you guys,"

"Event? Sorry, but I don't have time for this. I have many experiments to be completed in the lab," said Verde.

"Me too. I have to collect more money by this month," said Mammon.

At those sentences, the auras surrounding Luche changed completely from the kind and calm one to the ferocious and angry one. Everyone in the room felt shivers coming up their spine and they knew something bad will happen if this continues, so the room's sun decided to break the dark aura immediately.

"Luche, we'll participate, and I mean everyone will, so will you please explain to us what kind of event you want to organize and stop releasing your aura in the room? We'll definitely suffocate in no time if you continue," said Reborn quickly in one sentence.

"Glad you accept it, and so the event is-" While Luche was explaining the details of the event, everyone tried not to think of how can their sky just changed her aura and mood just quickly. They tried not to think because if they think about it they knew they'll never found the answer of it.

* * *

Event place

"You know what? I thought I'm just the arcobaleno student council room member, not the actual member itself, so please tell me why should I participate in this event?" asked Izumi.

The members of the arcobaleno student council were walking in a dark place nearby the west wing of the school. Each of them have different facial expression plastered on their face including happy, excited, calm, scared, bored, frustrated and nothing. Of course, it was hard to see as it was at night time and there were fogs around the place, but for them it was just a small obstacle and that didn't bother them at all.

"I did say everyone must participate, right? So everyone must participate. No use arguing about it now, Izumi-chan~ you're already following us~" said Luche.

"So about this catch-as-many-people-as-you-can event, when will it start, kora?" asked Colonello.

"Tsk, tsk, Colonello-kun, be patient for a while we have to sneak in first before the game can start,"

"It's surprising that you'll organize this kind of event, Luche," said Lal.

"Exactly. Usually, you'll forbid from organizing games that involve other people, what makes you have the idea?" asked Fong.

"It's the request itself. It said that we need to complete this request by morning, or there will be some kind of punishment from the principal. Well, there is another reason why I chosed everyone to participate in this. The people we need to catch are a lot and they were said to be quite strong, plus that we have limited time, so I have no choice but to do this because I don't want any of you injured badly," explained Luche.

"Then just say this earlier, Luche," said Reborn.

"Ahahaha.. I forgot,"

They entered a building located in the place near the road. The building looked old and there were trees everywhere surrounding the place, so the building was hard to see. The paint on the wall cracked and there were a lot of dusts and messy things in the building. The place definitely looked like a nest of criminals.

"And so, this is the starting point. Should you be in pair or alone, be extremely cautious of your surrounding and refrain yourself from being disconnected from each other. It'll be annoying to search for you in this huge building. The time limit will be at 2.30 a.m. Please gather here as soon as possible. And so, Arcobaleno Catching Game, Start!"

At the command everyone scattered around the building like a prey searching for its food. During the time span, burst of flames were seen around the place and explosions can be heard loudly from outside. Luche can't help but think how dangerous her subordinates and friends can be at times. She strolled around the place to search for the criminals to be caught alone. Well, she had no need for partner as she's strong enough to take care of herself.

* * *

Partner 1 – Lal and Colonello

"10, 11, and.. 12! Come and get me, stupid criminals! Hahahahahaha- ouch! What the heck, Lal, kora!?" said Colonello.

It seems that he was enjoying the game very much and he was just counting while beating the criminals to a pulp when his beloved teacher smacked him on the head using a plank she got nearby the place. The furniture in the place were scattered and broken into pieces which is a normal thing to happen when an arcobaleno member was having fun in his own way.

"Learn to be quieter, idiot! Your attacks will be easy to read if you're noisy!" said Lal.  
Lal was shooting the criminals using her rain sniper, making the criminals to stop their actions. As a result, blue flames can be seen from outside.

"Ohh…. But you see, we need time to relax so shouting can be a good way for it, kora!"

"Just…. Shut up!"

* * *

Partner 2 – Fong and Mammon

"Will these criminals gave us lots of profit if we beat them?" said Mammon.

"I think so. The count's a lot as well, so why not?"

"Then, good. I have to make this quicker,"

"By the way Mammon-san, what did you use your money for?"

"I keep them. I only buy what I want if I have extra,"

"Then, why do you need a lot of it by a short of time?"

"Because I like it,"

"I see,"

Fong and Mammon were beating the criminals while counting them in their heads while keeping up in their conversations in a calm manner. Their tones were as if they were not kicking, punching and terrorizing the criminals and that makes it scarier. That include a few other topics such as foods, money, facilities, hobbies, pets and many more. It seems that Fong and Mammon suits each other with their personality. Fong is calm while Mammon is… well, Mammon is Mammon.

* * *

Partner 3 – Verde and Skull

"I can see these kinds of people are interesting to be dissected, but somehow I have no mood for it. They are quite disgusting," said Verde calmly. He was currently using his tools to, well, beat the criminals to a pulp. It seems that the criminals chosed a wrong choice of opponent.

"Verde-sempai, help me! Why did you make these people attack me and not you!? Ahh!" shouted Skull.

Surprisingly, the criminals were all attacking Skull and they didn't even look at Verde.

"Mmmhhh… My potion seems to be working. This is quite a good data. Keep working, lackey,"

"Verde-sempai!"

* * *

Partner 4 – Reborn and Izumi

"You know what, I think you don't need a partner at all. If you did, then I don't think I can recognize the victims again. You're too destructive, Reborn. Learn to hold back, will you?" said Izumi monotonously while poking a body in the room. The pulse was still there so they were still alive.

The room they were in was practically burnt and destroyed. The walls were burnt black, pieces of what to be furniture scattered in the room messily. The criminals were all lying in the room unconscious. It seems that they had experience a nightmare from a person called Reborn.

"No need to hold back to these people. They are just contaminating the place. And you're right. I don't need a partner but it's the rule. Everyone needs a partner except for the judges. You're just looking so no complaining," said Reborn while looking at the criminals. He smirked to himself. He can make these people suffer more if not for the request of catching these people alive.

"I only looked because you don't seem to need any help. Not to mention you're attacking me too. How violent can you be, Hitman-san?" said Izumi mockingly. Reborn raised a suspicious eyebrow. How did she know about his occupation?

"I read your profile. Don't worry, I've got Luche's permission. She said something about knowing more about your friends, so I take a look at it. And yours the most….peculiar one," said Izumi.

"Peculiar? I think I'm normal enough, not like you,"

"Hey! I'm normal and you're not. Get. It. Right,"

"Mmmhh… so you consider yourself normal when you're having long bangs, headphone around your neck and don't like attention?"

"You said as if you're not having too big of self-confidence, wore a weird dark blazer, a freaking fedora and attracting too much attention and that's what we call weird. Normal people stay normal and don't attract that much of attention, you know. What is normal about you when people stare at you as if you're a….a….a….a rare species of creature that just come to earth? So tell me what is normal about it?"

"That is normal,"

"Ahhhhhhhh! Speaking with you is annoying!"

"Then don't speak, idiot,"

"Hey, I'm not an idiot!"

"Yes you are, and you should stay quiet. I don't like a noisy servant,"

"I'm not your servant!"

"Then, you're my toy,"

"NO!"

Reborn looked at his watch which displayed the time 2.05 a.m. He looked at his surrounding before decided to go to the starting point. He didn't like to be late especially when it involves Luche.

"Oi, let's go,"

"Huh?"

"It's 2.05. We need to get going now, or do you prefer to be here alone to accompany these people?"

Izumi looked at the bodies lying scattered around the room and gulped silently. Staying here was scary and she did not like it one bit.

"I'll….I'll follow you," said Izumi softly.

"Good. Now that's my servant,"

"Shut it,"

They started to walk towards the entrance when a sudden noise caught their attention. A click seems to be echoing in the room and all of a sudden the unconscious people Reborn just beat a while ago stood and looked at both of them with red, bloody eyes.

"R..Reborn? Is it me, or did their eyes just glow red?" asked Izumi. She seems to be quite shocked with the sudden turn of event.

"A spell?" said Reborn calmly.

"S..Seems to be, I think. Maybe we should-"

Izumi's sentence was cut when a loud noise erupted and the entrance of the room which is made of metal (that's why it's still standing) closed with a loud bang. The other entrance on the other side of the room also closed with a loud bang.

"Locking spell!" said Izumi.

"Tch, annoying bastards,"

Reborn started to reload his gun and shot at the entrance door but the door didn't even budge.

"This type of spell can't be destroyed easily. The master must be defeated if we want to get out from here, but, it seems he's outside of this room,"

"Then, we'll break this room,"

"Are you even listening?!"

"What?"

Izumi sighed loudly and gasped when she saw the people started to move towards them.

"Reborn! Behind you!"

Reborn cursed and shot at the people. They fell down but after a few seconds they stood up again as if nothing's happening on them.

"That's why I don't like this kind of locking spell. It's annoying and not to mention it makes the puppet quite immortal. It's like a package, you know," said Izumi.

"It's quite disturbing hearing these facts from you,"

"I know at least these kind of facts too you know! Don't insult me too much!"

"Tch,"

"Don't 'tch' with me!"

Reborn started shooting at the vital points on the puppets body and that made them paralyzed for a moment. He took that moment to use his special bullets to chain them completely, but the effect would still wear off because of the spell.

"You specialize in spell, right? Then, do something, can't you?"

"I'm trying here! Don't disturb me!"

"Try?"

Now that he realized, Izumi was holding what to be a deck of cards. He recognized them as poker cards as there were lots of diamonds, spades and hearts patterns on the cards.

"Card?"

"Reborn, duck!"

Reborn ducked quickly and Izumi took the moment to throw three pieces of cards the puppets. The cards exploded in blue smoke and the next thing Reborn saw the puppet was chained with what he saw silver flame as its rope.

"Ho~ Card spell, I see,"

"This is bad! I forgot my gun!" yelled Izumi. Reborn turned his head towards Izumi and saw her shaking her head looking quite frustrated.

"You use a gun? That didn't seem to suit you,"

"I'm sorry it didn't suit me! I'm not a hitman and I don't use the bullet type, by the way. I used the spell gun,"

"That still didn't suit you,"

"Shut it!"

Izumi started shuffling her cards and she cast a glanced towards the puppets.

"I'll try handling the spell while you handle those puppets," said Izumi.

"Instructing me now, eh, servant?"

"Ahhh! Mou, just do it and we'll be free from here!"

Reborn smirked and started reloading his gun again. His eyes glowed eerily and they showed a familiar looking I'll-kill-you and This'll-be-fun expressions.

"Don't need to ask,"

And so the combination attacks started.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other partners and Luche have already gathered at the starting point.

"Mmmhhh, where's Reborn and Izumi?" asked Luche sweetly.

"Guess he's still fighting, then," said Fong.

"Let's just wait for them for a while. If they don't show up in half an hour, we'll search for them, okay~?" said Luche.

The others just nodded in agreement. They silently hoped that the pair will show up before the sky exploded. And that's the last thing they ever wish to see.

* * *

"Hey, still don't get it?" said Reborn while shooting at the puppets.

Izumi was trying to get them out by throwing combinations of cards towards the entrance and explosions erupted from the card time to time. But the entrance still didn't budge even a centimeter.

"I'm trying here! Ah! The layers,.. Reborn! Shoot here!" yelled Izumi.

Reborn turned and shot the door making the building shook from the explosions. However the door still didn't budge.

"Chance!" said Izumi. Reborn raised an eyebrow, not truly comprehending the situation. What did she mean by chance? He didn't have time to think when the girl, once again shouted at him to shoot at what to be a card this time. He shot at the card and to his surprise; his shot's power was raised by five times its usual power.

"Wha-"

"Amplify spell. Sun's attack power was raised by the wind flames by five times. I don't like to use this card but this is the only choice we have,"

"Not bad for a servant,"

"I said shut it!"

The entrance had a bad looking hole and surprisingly, the puppets stopped moving and collapsed on the floor, unconscious. It seems the master of the spell also collapsed unconscious on the floor outside the entrance door.

"I don't know you can use amplify spell, and the card t-" Reborn's sentence was cut when he heard Izumi yelled behind him.

"Ahhh!"

"What?!" Reborn said, patient burning up.

"My…my…my…. 12 no. cards and Queens of jacks and hearts are gone in a day!"

"Huh?"

"Like I said, my-"

"Just restock it, can't you?"

"You said as if it's that easy!"

"It's easy, right?"

"Heck no!"

"Then?"

"I need to find other cards and fill them will flames again! And these are my father's special ones!"

"So?"

"So, so, it's quite, tiring…" she mumbled the last part.

Reborn watched Izumi's expression for a while before stating,

"You're lazy,"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are, so just refill them later, idiot,"

"What did you say!?"

"Let's go, we're late by 20 minutes,"

"Yeah, right," said Izumi while rolling her eyes.

Reborn watched Izumi made the cards and stick she held up until then vanished into thin air. She dusted off her skirt and realized that Reborn was watching her the whole time.

"W..What?"

"Are you a joker?"

"Joker? Ah, the cards, right?"

"Answer me, idiot,"

"Don't call me that! I'm not a joker,"

"Then?"

"I'm just an amateur magician, oh hitman-san~"

".."

* * *

A/N : ASC Info : Joker - A type of spell user. Use cards and a few tricks and spell to fight, but usually wear a 'suitable' clothes to inform others about their type. Ranking and difference between joker and magician will show up in next few chapters.


End file.
